


Take You On

by fadeoutslow



Series: Show You Anything [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeoutslow/pseuds/fadeoutslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesomes can get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You On

Esteban wakes in the middle of the night, that momentary confusion of _where am I?_ that never seems to quite go away, no matter how much he travels, but this is different, his mind fuzzy with sleep as he registers the two bodies either side of him, and then _remembers_.

And he smiles, even here in the soft gloom of Paul's bedroom with no one awake to see him, grinning to himself because he can hardly believe that this has happened, that any of it is real.

He looks at the two of them, one and then the other. Paul's rolled over on to his side, facing away from Esteban, curled up on himself with his knees bent, but Nico, _Nico_ is on his back, one arm up, covers kicked away to reveal the top half of his body.

Blonde hair and pale skin, lips slightly parted in sleep, and he looks like a god, Esteban thinks. Something unearthly, and Esteban's aware of how ridiculous he's being, of exactly how pointlessly _teenage_ his feelings for Nico are, but he's here, now, with Nico beside him, and that makes every other thought fade away.

He carefully pulls the sheet away from Nico's waist, exposing more of him, and Esteban can't help but take a moment to look, _really_ look. Nico's cock is big, even soft like this, resting on his thigh, and Esteban feels absurdly proud that Nico was able to fuck him, that he was able to take Nico's cock.

_You might be too much for him_ , Paul had said to Nico, when they were preparing him, together, but Nico had shaken his head, replied, _He'll be all right_. And just that, Nico _believing_ in him, was enough for Esteban to relax, let himself go until Nico was deep inside him, fucking him strong and steady.

He stares at Nico's body, and maybe it's too forward, too bold, but he can't help himself, leaning down to kiss Nico's chest, trying not to wake him but, at the same time, hoping desperately that he does.

He feels Nico stir beneath him, and holds his breath, but Nico simply makes a pleased-sounding little hum, his hands in Esteban's hair, pulling him up. Nico's smiling as he kisses Esteban, possessive and thorough.

"So eager," he says, voice a whisper, still sleepy. "What you do want to do?"

"Can I suck you?" Esteban asks, and Nico laughs, softly.

"Of course," he says, and Esteban's hand is already on Nico's cock, pulling on it slowly, feeling it harden under his touch as he moves down the bed.

Nico's too big for Esteban to go down as far as he'd like, but he sucks on the head of his cock, taking as much of him as he can in his mouth without gagging, fingers curled around the rest of him, twisting up and down, concentrating on getting this right, not ever wanting to disappoint.

Esteban closes his eyes and enjoys the taste, the weight of Nico in his grasp and on his tongue, the way even an act as simple as this can make him feel overcome, dizzy.

There's a touch on his shoulder, and when he looks, it's Paul, awake now and watching Esteban suck Nico's cock, eyes wide and greedy at the sight. Esteban smiles to himself, making a show of what he's doing, exaggerating his movements, enjoying being looked at like he's something desirable. Maybe that's the hottest thing about this, all of it, the fact that they _want_ him, both of them.

He feels the bed shift, and then Paul's positioning himself over Nico's face. Esteban moves enough to the side to give them room to arrange themselves, then turns his attentions back to Nico's cock, but it's difficult to not be distracted by Paul and Nico. Paul's on his knees, weight tilted forward, one arm braced on the bedhead, and while Esteban can't really _see_ what they're doing, not with the angle and the half-dark in the bedroom, he can see Paul's ass, the way the muscles twitch and flex, can see Nico's hands pulling Paul in, digging into his flesh, paler around the pressure from his fingertips.

Esteban watches, fascinated, rubbing the side of his face against Nico's cock mindlessly, listening to Paul's quiet, even moans. He’s pushing forward, and one of Nico's hands is at the front now, out of sight, the other sliding one finger and then two into Paul's ass, Paul fucking himself back on to them as he thrusts in and out of Nico's mouth.

And Esteban can _see_ the moment Paul starts to come, the way he tenses, stilling for a second before his hips jerk, rigid with it, muscles clenching. There's a guttural, almost primitive sound, and then he relaxes, going limp.

"Fuck," Paul says. "Nico," he says, and Esteban can hear the heat in his voice, the affection, but Nico’s impatient, pushing Paul off him. He grabs at Esteban, manoeuvring him around until his crotch is over Nico’s face, his mouth still on Nico's cock. And Nico's holding him, sucking him in. Esteban tries to focus, reciprocate, but it’s too much, too overwhelming with what Nico, Nico's _tongue_ is doing to him.

But then it’s okay, because Paul's right there with him, kissing Esteban. He interlaces his finger’s with Esteban’s, and they jerk Nico off together, licking at the head of Nico's cock, licking into each other’s mouths, tongues and skin mixed together, becoming indistinguishable.

Nico's taking Esteban deep, mouth working around him, and it's the same feeling Esteban had earlier in the evening, the first time, that this is _too much_ , too much sensation, too much pleasure, so overwhelmed that when he starts to come he feels like he’s falling, spinning uncontrolled, but there’s nothing to crash into here, nothing to stop him, feeling like there’s no end to it, until there is.

He slides sideways down on to the bed, off Nico, and finds himself only able to watch as Paul continues to suck Nico, finishing him off, swallowing him down as he comes.

Paul kisses Esteban again, Nico's come still in his mouth, before half-pulling, half-guiding him back up the bed, both of them settling in beside Nico. Paul's kissing Nico, and Nico's kissing Esteban, all of them tasting of each other, chasing the flavor away until there’s nothing left, and Esteban’s mind is clear.

He closes his eyes, feeling his breathing slow, and he's not asleep, not yet, drifting pleasantly halfway between wakefulness and slumber when he hears them start to whisper.

"He's really into it," Paul says.

"I told you he would be," Nico replies.

"I know, but he's so... _intense_." There's something in Paul’s tone, but Esteban’s too tired to know whether it's closer to admiration or mistrust.

"Yeah," says Nico, sounding satisfied.

They don't say anything for a minute, not until Paul asks, "What time do you have to leave?"

"I've got a plane to catch, so I have to be gone by seven."

"What about him?"

"I don’t know," Nico says, seemingly unconcerned.

"I'll wake him up early," says Paul. "Just in case."

Esteban feels them relax down, the mattress shifting as their bodies settle.

Someone sighs, quietly, but Esteban can't tell who


End file.
